Will You Go With Me? (Re-Edit)
by HouseCity101
Summary: It's time for the next People Pampering Pets Charity Ball and Vinnie doesn't have a date. But, ther is one friend of his that could go with him, and who will that be? Zoe X Vinnie! Re-edit story!


**Hello everyone! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! So with today, I will upload the FINAL Singing and Dancing chapter today! Also, I would like to see some fanfic gift post from everyone to me! You guys could do that if you want! But before I can do that, I want to bive you my birthday gift, a re0edit of Will You Go With Me! Let's get started :)!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own LPS!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

It was the greatest night everyone was going to: The People Pampering Pets Charity Ball and Blythe was getting ready with her dress while the pets were waiting for her. While she was getting ready, she then sees the dumbwaiter moving up slowly and she stopped to see who it was. It was actually Vinnie moving the rope from there as she sees him with a sad look on his face.

Blythe went over to him to see what was wrong. "Hey Vinnie, what's wrong?'' she said.

What!? Oh it's nothing!'' Vinnie said.

Blythe can look into Vinnie's face as he sadly sighed. "Okay!'' he said. ''I heard that you're going to the ball with your dad, so I decided to ask one of the girls to go out with me. But Pepper couldn't, then Minka and now Penny-Ling!''

''But wait! There's one more you didn't ask!'' Blythe said.

''Who?'' Vinnie said.

"Zoe that's all.'' Blythe answered. ''Why won't you ask her to the-''

"NOOOOO!'' Vinnie said and he hold Blythe very tight. ''I'm not asking Zoe because...because...''

''Because what?'' Blythe said as she know something was up to him. ''Because...because…it's because I have a crush on her!'' Vinnie cried out.

''So wait, the reason why you don't want to ask Zoe out is because you have a crush on her?'' Blythe said.

"Yes!" Vinnie cried out again.

"But wait! Vinnie if you could just tell Zoe you want to ask her to the ball, then just try to be yourself.'' she said.

''I don't know Blythe!'' Vinnie said as he was starting to get nervous. ''What if she says 'no'?''

''I bet she won't. I'll be right with you!'' Blythe said.

Vinnie was started to get happy as he jumped to Blythe, hugging her real tight. ''Oh, thank you Blythe! Now come on...I have a girl to ask out!'' he said happy and fierce as he tugged Blythe upstairs. "Vinnie, wait! I'm not done with my dress!'' Vinnie sighed as he waited for Blythe, until she came out.

Are you done now?"

"Yeah."

Good, now let's go!'' Vinnie said as he rushed upstairs with Blythe.

* * *

Vinnie then sees Zoe on top of the roof, sitting on a chair.

Vinnie started to sweat nervously. "I don't know about this Blythe."

"You'll be fine! Remember, I'm right beside you!" Blythe smiled at him.

"Okay!" Vinnie then walked up to Zoe, who was looking at the city view.

Vinnie started to speak up "Um, hey Zoe!"

Zoe turned to see Vinnie and smiled at him. "Oh hi, Vinnie! Is there something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong!" Vinnie started to sweat like mad until he turned to see Blythe, who gave him a thumb's up. He then turned back to Zoe. "Zoe, I want to ask you if you would...would..."

"Would what?"

Blythe saw what's going on and sense something bad is going to happen, until Vinnie finally spoke up.

"If you would...would...go to the charity ball with me?

Zoe's eyes widened as she was shocked by this. "What?"

Vinnie then sighed. "I wanted to go out with you just time, but before I could do that, I wanted Pepper to go out with me but she said no, then Minka, and now Penny-Ling. I know you're going to said no, so I now understand.'

Vinnie's chance failed to ask Zoe out and was heartbroken by this. He then felt his hail deflated as he walked away, but something changed everything.

"Actually, Vinnie, I was about to say…'yes'."

Vinnie turned back with his eyes widened when he heard this. "What?"

Zoe smiled at him. "Yes darling, I was about to say 'yes' when you told me about what happened."

"So does this means that you'll go out with me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Vinnie then smiled with glee. "Okay...so I'll see you at the ball!" He then walked away proudly.

"Oh! And one more thing Vinnie!"

Vinnie turned back. "Yeah, Zoe?"

"Remember when Blythe showed us Penny-Ling's ball dress, why did you say 'you'll totally wear it'?"

Vinnie was shocked when he heard this, so he decided to make an excuse." I was just kidding! I didn't really want to wear it, you know!"

"Okay!"

Vinnie was happy that Zoe had understand and walked off happily. He then went back inside to see Blythe smiling at him.

"Vinnie, I'm so happy for you!" Blythe smiled.

"Thanks, Blythe, but it was you who helped me!"

"Yeah, and about Penny-Ling's ball dress..."

Vinnie raised an eyebrow "Yeah?"

"I want you to wear it!"

Vinnie's eyes widened. "What!? I'm not gonna wear it!

Vinnie ran away laughing with Blythe, joking about the dress. Now, Vinnie finally got what he wanted for the charity ball, a true date.

**THE END!**

* * *

**FINALLY! It took me like forever to do this! I hope that you all like it and I'm hoping to some fanfic gifts too if you want! See you then and happy birthday to me :D!**


End file.
